Mousse's Glasses
by Misao2008
Summary: Just a short story I created about Mousse and my OC Karen. Full summary inside. Please read and review, I could use the motivation. Rated K for minor very very minor violence.
1. Karen's Feelings, and Ukyo's Idea

**Mousse's Glasses**

Just a short story about Mousse and my OC, Karen, doesn't fit in to the storyline of my other stories. Maybe what would have happened if Shampoo hadn't yelled at Mousse before he met Karen. (It would make more sense if you read Mousse's New Love first)

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**=…Ukyo's 'what would have happened'

- -=Change in time and/or location

**Chapter 1: Karen's feelings and Ukyo's Idea**

-Friday afternoon, Furinkan High-

**-RING-RING-RING-** The bell rung and the students all hurried of to lunch, among them were Karen, Akane, and Ukyo, who had all gone off together.

"Oh…I'm so nervous, What if I didn't pass? I don't want to fail!" Karen said worriedly.

"Don't worry Karen, I'm sure you passed, If anyone should be worried it should be me, lately I've been to busy running the restaurant to study." Ukyo said, trying to comfort Karen.

"But If I fail I'll be held back! Then I won't be able to take classes with you guys." Karen said. "And what would Mousse think, I'm never going to get his attention if I fail!" She yelled without thinking.

"eh?" The other two girls said.

"You want to get Mousse's attention?" Akane asked.

"_Oh_…Do I sense a secret crush here?" Ukyo said.

"_Ahh!_ I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!" Karen shouted while covering here face with her hands.

"It's okay, we won't tell him." Akane said.

"You _promise_?" Karen asked Ukyo.

"Of course, just make sure you don't tell Shampoo." Ukyo assured her.

"Why would she care?" Karen asked. "She wants nothing to do with him."

"_Exactly_! She'd try to get rid of him by any means possible, and it wouldn't end well if he is forced to get over her." Akane said.

"_oh_…I see…" Karen said sadly.

"I've got an idea!" Ukyo shouted, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Hm? What kind of idea?" Karen asked.

"When Mousse isn't wearing his glasses he tends to mistake one person for another, _soo_…if you took of his glasses and said you were Shampoo…" Ukyo explained.

"Then he would treat me like he does her!!" Karen shouted happily.

"But," Akane interrupted, "You'd have to talk like her too, his hearing works fine." She said.

"hmm…. So I have talk like this? Is not hard yes?" Karen said, trying to mimic Shampoo.

"You're pretty good, but he'll probably find out eventually." Akane said.

"That's okay! I'd be happy just to go on one date with him." Karen said. "I mean. Karen happy too just date him one time!" She said happily.

The three girls then sat down to eat lunch, and Karen practiced talking like Shampoo.

"Do-er, I mean, you think Karen should dress like Shampoo?" Karen asked.

"Hmm…It couldn't hurt, but he's mistaken Ranma for Shampoo, so I don't think it would matter too much" Akane said.

"Aiyaa! I go buy Chinese dress!" Karen said.

"You're really getting into it aren't you?" Ukyo said.

"I no practice, I no get better!" Karen said.

**-RING-RING-RING-** Lunch break is now over, all students please go to your next class-

"Aww…back to class already?" Karen said unhappily before walking with her friends to their next class.

-A few hours later, after school-

"Ukyo, do you know where I can buy Chinese clothes?" Karen asked.

"hmm…I don't think there are any places around here, unless you have 10,000 yen lying around." Ukyo replied.

"Ten-_**Ten thousand yen!?**_ I wish!" Karen shouted.

"You could borrow from Shampoo." Akane suggested.

"But you said it was a bad idea to tell her." Karen said.

"Than say that you need her clothes for something else and that you'll take care of Mousse for a day as pay." Ukyo suggested.

"Okay! Tomorrow's gonna be the best day ever!" Karen shouted joyfully.

----------------------The next morning------------------------

"Yes! Today I go on date with Mousse!!" Karen shouted happily when she woke up. "but first I need to go to the Cat Café to borrow one of Shampoo's outfits."

Karen got dressed and headed out the door; she had the whole day planned out, and wasn't going to miss such an opportunity. When she got to the Café she looked around to make sure Mousse wasn't there yet, before walking in.

"Nihao! Welcome to the Cat Café! What your order?" Shampoo asked.

"Actually I came here to ask a favor." Karen said.

"Favor? What you need?" Shampoo asked curiously.

"I was hoping I could borrow one of your outfits." Karen said.

"Why you need that?" Shampoo asked,

"um…" _'Stupid, I forgot to think of an excuse…Ah! That'll work!'_ "Well, you look so cute when you're wearing your short Chinese outfits, I thought I'd get more attention if I wore your clothes

"You jealous of Shampoo?" Shampoo asked. "What you give me for it?"

"If you let me borrow one of your outfits for say…_3 days_, then I'll keep Mousse from bothering you today." Karen said.

"Hmm…how you plan on doing that?" Shampoo asked.

"uh…"_ 'What am I supposed to tell her now? I can't tell her the real reason, oh…I wish Ukyo were here.'_ Karen thought worriedly, and just then, Ukyo walked in.

"_**Ukyo!**_ What great timing you have, I have something I need to talk to you about!" Karen shouted while grabbing hold of Ukyo's arm and dragging her into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked.

"Borrowing her outfit is harder than I thought…I said I'd keep Mousse from bothering her today, but she wants to know how I plan an doing it." Karen explained. "What do I say now? I can't tell her what I'm going to do!"

"Hmm…what would happen if you did tell her…" Ukyo thought about this…

***What **_**would**_** happen?***

"_**Well?**_ Shampoo wait for answer?" Shampoo said impatiently.

" Um…you see, actually I was hoping to go on a date with him…" Karen said timidly.

"_**Aiyaa!**_ You want date stupid duck boy!? That good one!" Shampoo shouted before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Hey! I-I'm serious!" Karen shouted.

This only made Shampoo laugh harder…

"S-stop laughing! It's not funny!" Karen yelled.

"What's going on here?" Cologne asked as she entered the room.

"Silly girl want date with stupid duck-boy!" Shampoo shouted.

"Eh? Really? And how do you plan on doing that? As annoying as it is, he would never date anyone other than Shampoo, what makes you think he'll go out with you? Cologne asked.

"…uh…I could…" Karen tried to think of an explanation, but Shampoo's hysterical laughter was getting too much. "Stop laughing!! What's so funny about wanting a date with someone!? If you must know I was going to take his glasses and tell him I was Shampoo!!" She shouted angrily…

**

"Ahh!" Ukyo shouted. "_**No**_, no! Telling her would not end well…" She said, shivering at the thought of the outcome of that circumstance. "Maybe you could just say you were going to tell Mousse you were Shampoo and then have him follow you around for the day, as long as you don't say anything else, she should be okay." Ukyo suggested.

"Off course! I'll be her stand-in for today." Karen said happily. "Thanks Ukyo! I don't know what I'd do without you." She said before running back to Shampoo.

"…What take you so long? Shampoo have better thing to do than wait." Shampoo said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, you were asking how I'd keep Mousse away, I was thinking of making him think I was you so he'd follow me instead of you, is that fair?" Karen asked, hoping Shampoo wouldn't question further.

"How you make him think that?" Shampoo asked.

"All I have to do is take his glasses, he can't tell the difference without them." Karen explained.

"You treat Mousse same as Shampoo?" She asked.

"eh? You mean you want me to hit him every time he gets near me? I could never hit someone! Unless they make me really angry." Karen said.

"I no want him thinking I care! No deal!" Shampoo said.

"But he won't! I'm sure he'll figure it out, and if he doesn't I'll tell him later. Then he'll know that it was me and not you." Karen explained.

"…_Okay_, I let you borrow outfit. Something to attract attention, yes?" Karen nodded, and Shampoo went to her room.

"You told her you wanted to get more attention?" Ukyo asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else, and it's not a complete lie, I do want Mousse's attention." Karen answered.

"Aiyaa! How this?" Shampoo said when she came back, holding out a cute blue Chinese-style kimono. A rather short one too…

"It's soo pretty!" Karen exclaimed. "Perfect!" She said, taking it from Shampoo and running into the bathroom to change.

-

"Well, how do I look?" Karen asked when she came out.

'_I gotta get me one of those, Ranma-honey would be mine!'_ Ukyo thought when she saw Karen come out in the kimono.

"Aiyaa! Is perfect on you! You get attention in no time, now about Mousse." Shampoo said.

"Yes, but first you have to get his glasses from him." Karen said.

"Is no problem, I go do that now." Shampoo said before walking off.

**End of chapter**

Author's Notes: Well, how is it so far? I got this idea from a comment someone made to me on Yuku. Don't expect anything to come out of this, it's just a short story to help me get over my writers block. If you haven't yet read Mousses New Love I suggest it, Karen's profile is in chapter 3, and you should at least read up till then. I have to write the next chapter now, don't forget to review, it really does get me motivated. (and yes, Mousse already knows Karen, only difference being that Shampoo never yelled at him, and he still lives at the Café.)


	2. The Date, part 1

**Mousse's Glasses**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

- -=Change in time and/or location

**Chapter two: The Date, Part 1.**

Shampoo had somehow managed to take Mousse's glasses without him noticing. After making sure he didn't have another pair on him (by asking innocently if he could read something for her) she told Karen to go 'get rid of him'. Karen didn't really like the way Shampoo said that, but didn't want to risk giving away her secret, so she didn't say anything. Karen went to Mousses room to go get him.

"He-Nihao! Are you there Mousse?" Karen called when she reached his room.

"Shampoo? Is that you?" Mousse said as he opened the door.

"Aiyaa! Who else would it be?" Karen answered, hoping she wouldn't have to actually say that she was Shampoo.

"Did you need me for something?" He asked happily.

"I go for walk, Mousse want come too?" Karen asked, trying to suppress her happiness.

"_**Really?**_ You want me to come with you? I'd love to!" Mousse exclaimed cheerfully.

"If you want." Karen replied, it took all her willpower to keep from shouting out in joy.

"Of course! Anything for you!" He said happily.

"Come now, we go, yes?" Karen said while turning and walking down the stairs. Mousse happily followed.

'_This is the best day in my life! But…I better not be too nice to him, I don't want to hurt his feelings when he finds out that I'm not Shampoo. But one date couldn't hurt!'_ Karen thought delightedly, as she walked out the door with Mousse following closely.

"Where are we going to walk to?" Mousse asked.

"Hmm…I not sure, is such beautiful day. Maybe we go to park first." Karen said, hoping he wouldn't notice that she said 'I' instead of 'Shampoo', she really hated the thought of lying to him.

"Go wherever you want! As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am!" Mousse shouted.

'_Oh…I wish I could be Shampoo! She's so lucky!'_ Karen thought enviously while she walked towards the park.

-While Mousse and Karen were walking to the park, Ukyo was still at the café talking to Shampoo-

"She very good at being Shampoo…is like she practiced." Shampoo said to Ukyo.

"Eh? Well, I wouldn't know, she might have." Ukyo answered.

"Shampoo," Cologne said as she came in, "Why are you standing around? You have work to do. Where is Mousse?" She asked.

"Karen take care of him, she keep him busy!" Shampoo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cologne asked.

So Shampoo told Cologne what had happened, and explained that Karen had promised to keep Mousse from bothering her for the day.

"Really? So she's standing in for you as pay? Cologne asked, directing her question more to Ukyo then Shampoo.

"Eh? Why are you looking at me that way?" Ukyo asked nervously.

"Are you sure that's her reason for doing it?" Cologne asked.

"What else would she do it for?" Ukyo answered.

"Perhaps it is _Mousse_ she wants, and not Shampoo's outfit." Cologne said, carefully monitoring Ukyo's expression.

"Y-You think!?" Ukyo exclaimed, trying her best to act surprised.

"It's a possibility." Cologne said.

"Why do you think that? She's never been into boys before." Ukyo asked_. 'Well it's not a total lie, I didn't know till yesterday.'_

"Well, how is she supposed to attract attention with Mousse following her around? If she really wanted the outfit, couldn't she have offered to help around the restaurant? Or asked to keep it for a week? It all seems suspicious to me." Cologne explained, still staring at Ukyo.

'_This isn't good!'_ Ukyo thought worriedly, _'If this keeps up they'll find out and then…no! I don't even want to think about it. I have to convince them otherwise, even if I have to lie.'_ "Surely that can't be true, She would have told me if she had a crush on someone." Ukyo explained.

"And she _didn't_? Are you _sure_ you didn't _miss it_?" Cologne asked.

"Are you implying that I would ignore my best friend when she's talking to me? And about something of such importance!? That's an insult!" Ukyo shouted. _'this is going to be a long day…'_

-Meanwhile, Mousse and Karen had arrived at the park-

"Is nice here, yes?" Karen asked, as she sat down on a bench.

"Yes, it is!" He happily exclaimed.

'…_Think of something to say…what would Shampoo talk about…other than Ranma…' _"The restaurant get busy soon…is hard for you too?" Karen asked.

"_Shampoo!_ Are you actually _worried_ about _**me**_? It's no problem at all, I'd do anything you ask." Mousse replied.

"Is not what I ask, I no ask if you do for me, I ask if it hard for you." Karen re-stated her question.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mousse said before ducking a bit, as if he was expecting to be hit over the head.

"Why you act like I hit you? Is simple question, you no can answer?" She asked.

"It's a little hard, but nothing like it was back in our village… so I don't mind." He answered, wondering why he wasn't hit.

"They treat him bad in China?" Karen said to herself.

"Did you say something?" Mousse asked.

"I-Is nothing! It almost noon now, we go get lunch?" Karen asked, hoping he didn't hear her to clearly.

"Where do you want to go?" Mousse asked.

"Hmm…We go look for place, I no want ramen now." She answered. "We go now, yes?"

"Of course, I'll follow you anywhere!" He shouted happily and then got up and followed her.

'_This is to good to be true, I wish Mousse would get over Shampoo, but…I want him to be happy, forcing him is no good.'_ Karen thought while walking through the town. "Hmm? _**Aiyaa!**_ This place good!" Karen shouted, pointing to moderately fancy building.

"B-but Shampoo! Are you _sure?_" Mousse asked.

"You want go somewhere else?" Karen asked.

"_**N-no! **_It's just…" He said.

"Well? You come or not?" She said then walked into the restaurant.

"W-wait for me!" Mousse shouted while running into the building after her.

"See? Is not so bad." Karen said. "This way, we find table now." She said before walking to an empty table. "Is here good?" She asked.

"Yes, it doesn't matter where we sit." He replied, before sitting down.

'_hmm…strange… he hasn't tried to hug me or something, I thought he would have done something stupid by now…like mistaking other people for me, or talking to inanimate objects. I wonder why?' _Karen thought as she sat down.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"hm? Yes, I take the house special, what you want Mousse?" Karen asked.

"…um…I can't read the menu without my glasses…I wonder where they could've gone…" He replied.

"_Aiyaa_, I wonder why you not have them." Karen said innocently. "What you feel like eating now? Maybe it made here." She asked.

"I'll just order the same as you." Mousse said.

"Two house specials, is that all?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. Is all." Karen replied.

"Mousse" Karen said once the waitress had left.

"Yes? Did you want something?" He asked.

"Why you no act craze today?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You always try hugging me, then mistake me for other person, then you hug them… Why you no acting obsessive?" Karen asked, trying her best to imitate Shampoo, but knowing she could have done better.

"Do I usually act obsessive? But you're always flirting with Ranma! I just wanted you to pay attention to me." He replied.

'_I feel really guilty all the sudden…I wish Shampoo would be nicer to him…but then…no! I can't be selfish! If Mousse loves Shampoo, then that's his decision…it's not my place to force him to love me…'_ Karen thought sadly.

"Your order is ready, here you are, two House Specials." The waitress said as she put two plates on the table. "Enjoy."

"They broke their chopsticks apart and started eating.

"Is very good, yes?" Karen asked after she'd taken a bite.

"Yes! It is." He replied happily.

"Is that only answer you know?" Karen asked, half expecting him to say 'Yes! It is.'

"Huh? Did you want me to say no?" He asked.

"Silly Mousse, the 'it is' part I mean. You say 'it is' after every answer today.

"Oh…I guess I have." He said.

Karen giggled, "Silly Mousse."

They talked about varies thing while they ate, and after a short argument over who pays (Mousse kept trying to pay, but Karen wouldn't let him) they left

Back at the Cat Café…

**End of Chapter**

Author's Notes: All right, since I typed it all up before posting you don't have to worry about cliffhangers. On a side note, It's not one of my best tries. There are places where I could have worded it better, but due to my cold, either didn't feel like it, or just couldn't think of another way. I apologize. I may or may not come back and fix it. But please review, I could seriously use the motivation!


	3. The Date pt 2 Confessions and the Truth

**Mousse's Glasses**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

- -=Change in time and/or location

**Chapter 3: The date part two, confessions, and the truth.**

-Cat Café, 1.00pm.-

"What!? So she _was_ after Mousse." Cologne said. Ukyo had slipped and accidentally said something shouldn't have. And know was being yelled at by Cologne.

"You must of imagined it, I never said that!" Ukyo shouted.

"Shampoo no believe it! Stupid girl make Mousse think Shampoo like him!! I make her pay!" Shampoo shouted angrily before running out the door to look for Karen.

"No way I'll let you bother her!" Ukyo shouted before trying to stop Shampoo, but unfortunately, Cologne stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going? Your friend has no right to lie like that, if she wanted to date Mousse she should have just said so, I could easily have it arranged." Cologne said in a slightly sinister tone.

"If you had your way you would have forced him to date her. That's not what Karen wanted. She wants Mousse to be happy, not be forced to give up Shampoo." Ukyo protested

"You think he'll be happy when he finds out she's not Shampoo?" Cologne said.

"I…It's only one day, it's not like she's going to keep lying to him, and besides, did you hear her _actually say_ that she was Shampoo? She never technically lied to him." Ukyo said.

"Even so, I wont allow you to interfere." Cologne said.

-While Ukyo was desperately trying to get away from Cologne(Who was attempting to tie her to a post) Shampoo was looking for Karen-

'_Were they go!?'_ Shampoo wondered as she ran through Nerima. "They no go far, maybe they go to park." Shampoo said before turning around and running towards the park.

-Meanwhile, in the park.-

"Why are we in the park again?" Mousse asked.

"It nice today, You no like here?" Karen asked.

"No, I mean, _yes_, I do like it here, but shouldn't we head back to the café? It's going to get busy soon." Mousse said.

"No worry, it okay." Karen replied.

"But the restaurant." Mousse said.

"It not go out of business if we not there one day." Karen said.

"But…" he started.

"No buts! You no want be with me!?" Karen protested.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't want something from me do you?" Mousse asked.

"Eh!? Is so strange?" Karen asked nervously._ 'this is bad…he's getting suspicious. But…I have to tell him eventually…'_

"You have been acting strange today, and you haven't mentioned Ranma once. Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive?" He asked, "Like when you told me you wanted me to stay, and then left me to run the restaurant alone while you went on vacation." (reference to ep. Mousse Returns to his Country Home)

'_Shampoo really did such a thing? How mean!'_ Karen thought. "I no have ulterior motive!" She shouted.

"Really?" He asked.

"_Really!"_ Karen assured him.

"but I thought you hated me." He said.

"Hate you? I no hate you!" Karen shouted.

"But you always hit me and call me stupid…" He said sadly.

"I no hate you!!" Karen shouted.

"You don't?" He asked.

"Silly Mousse, is you I lo-_**uhf**_" She started, but was interrupted by Shampoo.

"What you doing!? If you going to confess love to stupid duck boy, do it as self not me!!" Shampoo shouted.

"Th-there are two Shampoo's!?" Mousse said confusedly.

"Stupid duck-boy, put glasses on!" Shampoo shouted before throwing his glasses at him.

"Huh? He said, catching his glasses and putting them on. "I don't understand, Karen? Why are you wearing Shampoo's clothes?" He asked.

"I was…" Karen said.

"What wrong? Why you shy now?" Shampoo said. "You no like stupid duck boy anymore?"

"…Stop calling him stupid! _**Stupid cat girl!!**_" Karen yelled, an aura similar to Akane's slowly surrounding her.

"How dare you call Shampoo stupid! I make you pay!" Shampoo yelled.

"Now you pick on people weaker than you!? Maybe I don't know any Martial arts, but I can still fight!" Karen Yelled back.

"Um...Karen?" Mousse said nervously.

"_Yes?"_ Karen said happily, causing Mousse even more confusion.

"Why are you wearing Shampoos clothes?" He asked again.

"…b-because you would have known that…I wasn't Shampoo…" She answered shyly.

"Why did you want me to think you were Shampoo?" Mousse asked.

"..um…b-because I…" She started blushing. "I…wanted…to g-go out with…you" She said awkwardly.

'_Aiyaa! If silly girl pair with stupid boy I no have worry anymore'_ Shampoo though happily.

"You wanted to go out…with me?" Mousse asked.

"Y-yes, is that so weird?" Karen asked timidly.

"Then why did you pretend to be Shampoo?" Mousse asked.

"I-I'm sorry…if I got your hopes up…I didn't think that…you'd go out with anyone other than Shampoo so…" Karen explained.

"Aiyaa! You to make great couple." Shampoo shouted.

"_**Hey!**_ You're just saying that so you can get rid of Mousse!" Karen shouted.

"You no want Mousse then?" Shampoo asked.

"I want Mousse to be happy! It's his choice to make, not mine, or yours." Karen yelled.

"I no want marry Mousse! Is pointless for him to try!" Shampoo said. "I marry Ranma! He better!"

"You'd rather marry Ranma? What about Akane!? Have you ever considered how Ranma feels? I'm pretty sure he doesn't love you." Karen said.

"You stupid girl! I make you pay for saying that!" Shampoo yelled, then pulled out her …uh…weapons(seriously, what are her weapons called!?) "Aiyaa!" She yelled, swinging hard at Karen, who narrowly managed to avoid being hit.

'_She's seriously trying to hurt me! But I can't beat her…oh, I could sure use Akane's help right about now…'_ Karen thought worriedly while trying her best to get away from Shampoo.

"Hold still stupid girl, take punishment!" Shampoo yelled and then threw one of her…weapons at Karen, She managed to dodge it but Shampoo was quickly behind her, and about to strike.

"Ahhh!" Karen screamed, bracing for the impact…but nothing happened. "huh?" She opened her eyes. _**"Mousse!?"**_

"Stupid duck-boy! Let go of Shampoo!" Shampoo shouted, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Shampoo! You've gone to far!" Mousse yelled pushing Shampoo back. "Fighting someone with no martial arts training whatsoever, where is the honor in that?" He shouted.

"Where honor in tricking you!? You no mad?" Shampoo argued.

"I don't believe she actually said she was you, everything she said today was true. I'm at fault for not telling the difference." He shouted.

'_Mousse is defending me. This is the best day ever!'_ Karen thought happily, failing in her attempt to keep from smiling.

"Eh? W-why are you smiling? Shampoo almost knocked you through a wall, shouldn't you be sad?" Mousse asked.

Karen started giggling. "I-I'm sorry…It's just…I thought you would take Shampoo's side, but…your actually defending me." Karen replied.

"Th-that makes you happy?" He asked a bit surprised.

"_Yes!"_ She quickly said.

"really?" He asked, starting to wonder if he was imagining things.

"Rea-" Karen tried to answer, but was interrupted by Shampoo.

"Quiet stupid girl! You no get away with what you do!" Shampoo shouted, trying to hit her with her remaining…weapon, but Mousse stopped her.

"I won't allow you to hurt Karen!" Mousse shouted, making Karen even happier. _'…why does she look even happier now?' _Mousse wondered.

"Let go!" Shampoo yelled, and tried once more to pull away, but it was no use.

"Put that down and I'll let go, then go back to the Café, I'm sure it's getting busy." He said sternly.

"S-Stupid duck-boy!!" Shampoo yelled loudly before dropping her weapon and running back to the café.

"M-Mousse…" Karen said timidly.

"Yes?" He said.

"Why did you yell at her, you don't want her to hate you do you?" Karen asked.

"…but…she _already_ hates me…" He said.

'_**Eh!?**__ He's depressed! I have to say something to cheer him up…but what!?'_ Karen thought slightly panicked. "Uh…y-you shouldn't be sad! Cheer up, I don't hate you! S-so stop looking so depressed." She said awkwardly.

"Don't hate me? I can tell…_So_ what were you about to say before Shampoo interrupted you?" He asked.

"Eh!?"

"Did you think I forgot?" He asked.

"_**EH!? **_I-I don't remember!" She shouted while starting to blush.

"Really? I think I heard Shampoo yelling something about" Mousse started, but was cut off.

"_**NO**_-reason to think about that." She shouted. "I-it's not important…"She said.

"If it wasn't important then why did you get so angry at Shampoo?" He asked.

"_**EH!?**_ B-because she was being mean to you." Karen answered.

'_This isn't working…she'd just going to keep dodging the question…unless…' _"So I went through all that trouble for nothing…and I thought you cared." Mousse said, turning around as if he was going to walk away.

"_**EH!!??"**_ Karen shouted. "**N-**_**NO!**_ That's not what I meant!" She shouted.

'_I'm running out of ideas…hm' _"You did seem to be close friends with Ryoga…" He said.

"_**EEHH!!!?**_ _**No!**_ I love _you_ not. . . " She stopped when she realized what she'd said, Mousse only started laughing. "H-_**Hey**_! Y-you tricked me!" Karen shouted.

"So now we're even. Come on, since Shampoo found out that can only mean that Cologne has done something to Ukyo. We had better make sure she's okay." He said before walking towards the café. "Are you coming?" He asked when he noticed she didn't follow.

"uh, yes!" She said then happily ran after him. _'Maybe it's not impossible after all, I owe Ukyo big for this!' _Karen thought as she followed Mousse back to the Café…

**The End**

Author's Notes: I'm going to take this opportunity to apologize again. **I AM SOOO SORRY!** Not to sound like I'm complaining, but after I finished my tests the internet stopped working properly, then when we had it fixed I got sick, not to metion my motivation flew of to some far away planet…I honestly can't say when I'll update The Switch, but please bear with me. I will try my best to finish the next chapter… This short story took me a week to write(and I'm still sick…) So even if I _can_ write it'll still take me a while. –Misao2008


End file.
